


Children of the Night (What Music They Make)

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Drabble Meme [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, The Anthemic
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has this kink...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Night (What Music They Make)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmfelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmfelicious/gifts).



Andy can feel Adam step up behind him by the warm breath against his neck. He knows what’s coming, shudders with pleasure every time he thinks about what the script says. He is sure that his boyfriend has something to do with that.

He doesn’t know whether to curse or applaud the managers for suggesting Adam Lambert and the Anthemic do a duet.

He can feel Adam leaning closer before the fake fangs sink into his skin. He gasps, fingers slipping on the strings of his guitar. He will _kill_ Neal when this is over. That’s for sure. 

“And cut!”

**Author's Note:**

> For mmmfelicious, who gave me the prompt _Adam/Andy, biting_. Thanks to lire_casander @ LJ for the beta.


End file.
